propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Weapons
Basic Information Throughout the Propella Universe, many different weapons exist. Some of these weapons have been enchanted or imbibed with certain magical properties or curses that amplify the weapon's performance in combat far beyond the levels of ordinarily forged weaponry, and these weapons are classified as Enchanted. While these weapons largely include melee weaponry (due to the relatively difficulty in enchanting complex machinery such as guns), there have been certain ranged weapons imbibed with magical properties. Classification Nasul City's Center for Weaponology has created a fixed classification list for weapons, similar to the list of Wazamono in Japan. To classify as a weapon on the list, however, the weapon must meet the following criteria: #The object must be intended for use as a weapon prior to enchantment. #The properties of the weapon cannot be derived from technology (e.g. Iso-4-Propella) #The enchantment on the weapon is permanent, i.e. spell nullifications will have no effect on the weapon and it must retain the property for an unlimited number of uses (or at best conditional uses). #The magical properties in the weapon must enhance its performance, not hinder it. #The weapon must be a true forged weapon, i.e. not created through magic or other means, but physically forged by a blacksmith/artisan etc. Using this guide the Center of Weaponology has proposed the following classifications for weapon strength. The terminology is borrowed from the Wazamono list: *Saijō ōwazamono (最上大業物): Bestowed onto the finest of weapons, saijō ōwazamono have unparalleled destructive capability, with the potential to alter the laws of nature or even negate them entirely. *Ōwazamono (大業物): The second highest classification of weapons. Ōwazamono are capable of controlling the very elements in nature, or to directly influence the victims in a specific way. *Ryōwazamono (良業物): The third highest classification of weapons. Ryōwazamono have unique magical capabilities that can operate independent of the weapon itself - for instance by making slashes of air or turning the blade into numerous, infinitely sharp wires. *Wazamono (業物): The lowest possible classification of enchanted weapons, wazamono have no special powers that operate independent of the weapon, but the weapon itself is imbued to a degree where it has a greater functionality; albeit it has to be used like an ordinary weapon. Under this guide, the sword Bellator will be classified as a Wazamono, as it is virtually indestructible, yet it has to be used as an ordinary sword. The Fumiko-Nobu Scale Moreover, the raw power rating for each weapon is determined by the destructibility it can cause, measured by the Fumiko-Nobu Scale. A rating of 1 on the Fumiko scale means that the weapon is capable of cutting through an inch of wood; 10 means it can cut through one inch of an object ten times harder than wood. 36 means it can cut through a 1-inch object 36 times harder than wood, or 10 inches of wood (theoratically). A rating of 1 on the Nobu scale states that the weapon is lethal enough to kill one average-built man in one strike; likewise a rating of 100 implies that the weapon could (theoratically) kill 100 men in one strike. The Fumiko-Nobu scale is measured by (X/Y), where X is the Fumiko scale and Y is the Nobu scale. There is, however, debate over the Fumiko-Nobu Scale. Weaponologist Sean Arpiers argues that the Fumiko-Nobu scale does not fully reflect the destructibility of the weapon or its power's potency. Arguably the Caduceus, at (0.4/?) is more powerful than the Briosandr (1,155/6,000), for instance. List of Enchanted Weapons Saijō ōwazamono *Antioch (Scimitar) - Propella Nullification (90/1) *Desdemona (Rapier) - Non-Newtonian Force Manipulation (153/1) *Event Horizon (Bastard Sword) - Black Hole Formation - (∞/82,000) *Kolossalenklinge (Glaive) - Molecular Disintegration - (∞/1) Ōwazamono *Airgetlám (Gauntlet) - Internal Damage - (1.5/5) *Caduceus (Twin-Bladed Staff) - Mind Control - (0.4/?) *Doppelgänger (Broadsword): Sword Ability Mimicry - (?/?) *Phobos and Deimos (Chakram) - Fear - (36/?) *Reinhardt (Wakizashi) - Pressure Point Striking (82/1) *Rutabaga (Hand Axe) - Nature Control - (48/1,900) *Thaddeuz (Yatagan) - Water Manipulation - (208/2,500) Ryōwazamono *Briosandr (Warhammer) - Seismic Activity - (1,155/6,000) *Bunkatsuchi (Katana) - Spike Formation - (209/45) *El Diablo (Saber) - Residual Energy Slicing - (33,000/100) *Hyousetsu (Hira-shuriken) - Snap Freezing - (58/6) *Impedimenta (Shortsword) - Chains (103/10) *Jaius (Throwing Knife) - Target Tracking and Instant Recall - (600/4) *Kihanaraifu-no-Yari (Staff/Spear) - Propella Storage - (155/?) *Mugen-no-Yuubi (Nodachi) - Infinitely sharp wire split - (∞/72) *Orienweiss (Chinese Broadsword) - Ignited blade on contact with blood - (1,400/160) *Sabin Satyr (Dagger) - Shadow Replication (82/75) *Zeitlosengeist (Longsword) - Instant Dissipation - (750/1) Wazamono *Atreides (Zweihander) - Resonant frequency mimicry - (280,000/1) *Balantino (Nodachi) - Force Absorption (121/1) *Bellator (Gladius) - Indestructibility - (88,900/1) *Dionysus (Mace) - Disorients anything it hits - (55/1) *Fortinbras (Shortsword) - Blade Shape Manipulation - (???/1) *Ifrit (Saber) - Melts anything it contacts - (5,180/1) *Phantom (Katana) - Phasing (60/1) *Sokushi (Tachi) - Negligible Weight, Immense Slash Speed - (2,750/3) *Vivarius (Rapier) - Life Transfusion - (38/1) *Xipe-Totec (???) - Explosive Disintegration - (195,000/1)